wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Mono
Mono is a dragon with potential... Or at least she could have had it. Appearance Mono has dirty, ashen scales, like soot, that slowly get lighter the closer you get to her underscales. Those are washed out, achromatic, and cinereal. They look like clouds in color, dripping off a silvery gray castle amongst the fluffy cotton-appearing things we call clouds. Mono herself is tall, skinny to an unnatural level, perhaps starving at appearance, but it's simply because she's frail. It leads to her no health problems, no discomfort. Her eyes are usually closed, but when opened, are silvery white, only mildly darker than the whites of her eyes, lacking pupils... They used to be a champagne brown. Mono is a Nightwing, with very exaggerated proportions. She has a silver teardrop next to her eyes, this indicates her powers, and the potential she'd have had she'd been able to speak. Her eyes, in the dark, glow a white, leaking out white mist. There is a massive scar on her throat, rendering her mute. Her ears are torn up, implying her being deaf. Personality Mono seems petty and resentful...but that's not true. Since her personality only shows through her actions, she seems a 2-D plane, but her mind is a-buzz with fear and insecurities, her eyes searching for something she can never see, which is peace in these times, where only negative futures appear, all prophecies are ominous and vague, and the voices cry with the worst wrath ever seen on the planet. Mono has a power, unseen before on Pyrria ever before. Powers to see the future, gone to waste, she can't stop anything verbally, ruling a lot out. She can't hear what people are saying, just what they are thinking, and what they'd say in the future. The powers are strong, near the level of Clearsight, but weaker, unable to see every event, but she can see quite a few. She can read minds, it's powerful, but not maddening, as she's only able to read the minds, thoughts, and feelings of nearby dragons. She thinks about it a lot and has been able to stop some evil plans, but it was very limited as to how she did it. Otherwise, she's classy and sophisticated, her intelligence being her most positive trait. She's mute and deaf, unable to communicate. She is also illiterate, making it impossible for her to communicate. History As a dragonet, Mono was curious. It was unhealthy. She'd get in the worst situation. Her sister, more than her. She was the older of the two, silently caring for her sibling, Grayscalliere. Gray would usually get in trouble, and be an unfortunate situation Mono could not fix. As they grew, their relationship became more and more tense as disagreements developed. Once the parents left, Gray got in an argument with Mono. It eventually turned physical, Gray slashed her claws into her sister's throat and shred her ears, as the blood spattered to the floor, her parents came back. She was rushed to get care, but in the end, was rendered mute. Then came the turning. As she got payback against Gray, she ended up accidentally killing her own sister. She sensed a great danger, one that could end her, reopening her scars and letting her bleed out was a popular method. The future flashing before her, she panicked, and hid her sister's body, and soon dumped her into the sea. She was soon suspected of murder in her town, so she did only what she could to avoid being caught and executed. She fled her city, taking off into a star-filled night. She appreciated the visible view, since it was fall and, strangely, the northern lights were out. The trees slowly lost their leaves, as she found a kind Skywing who was playing in the trees. The skywing told her about Jade Mountain. Later on, the skywing, Aves, was never found again, but some who have survived what they call Hell told a tale of what happened to him... She joined Jade Mountain Academy and was sorted as the Nightwing for the Quartz Winglet, all of the residents of Quartz having mysteriously disappeared beforehand... Then...Great danger appeared. She couldn't tell what it was, only that it would cause impending doom. She predicted in a prophecy, that...well...you have to see it. "Claws of dark come to catch the light. A dragonet born of mind and sight. The Dragonet with no voice or hearing brings the light, in a body of night. Wings of Quartz, Topaz,'' Lazuli'', and Amber. While the dark talons sing Goosey Goosey Gander. Looking for sweet and nightmare dreams alike. An angels wings can end the blight. But those talons of shade can be defeated by the bright. So the wings of Quartz must live amongst the others, '' till the day those dark claws come to catch the light."'' There was a teacher named Darkblood...The futures were grim, and voices hit her head with murder and suspicions. She soon felt out of control. Weak... So she did what she could. She attacked and killed Darkblood with the help of the rest of the winglet. But the futures still remained. They went on a quest to find the source, but when they came back, Jade Mountain had been scrawled in scarlet, repeating over every corner, saying "IM NOT CRAZY." That being quoted exactly. The corpses of students, teachers, and many more dropped carelessly around Jade Mountain. They saw a figure at the top of the mountain. She felt the greatest danger she ever had when the Rainwing, Jasmine, tried flying ahead. She held him back. An arrow hit her wing, one on fire. she fell from the sky, yet was caught by the Mudwing, Duckweed. They attempted to stop the dragon...and they did. He was revealed to be named Milkweed, and he was an albino Nightwing. But he had one more trick. Soon, Mono felt herself get knocked out. She awoke, with the others in the winglet, in a pit, on top of a hill of bones, where similar messages were scrawled in blood. Milkweed's goons had got her. But unlike the other students, her wings still worked. She took the effort to lift them from the pit, and soon, she ran, with the rest of the winglet. She knew everybody else was dead. And it hurt... Silence rang out in Pyrria, as mass amounts of funerals were given. The dragons of Pyrria ended up piling them all into a massive pit, covering it up and covering it in raven feathers, ash, soot, and rose petals. They set the grave alight, as black smoke rose up above them. A new chapter had begun for Pyrria. Category:Work In Progress Category:NightWings Category:Disabled Characters Category:Females Category:Characters